Faded photograph
by RainOwl
Summary: hints at 12 and 15 shounen ai, no like no read. Duo shows up on Heero's doorstep . . . songfic.


Rain: Okie dokie. I don't own Gundam Wing, or the song. I just own this fic and the brain behind it. Though my muses own a lot of shares in both . . .

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

__

A loud crash echoes around the house falling on deaf ears as glass shatters. A smiling face beams up from a faded photograph one arm around the chance he destroyed . . .

**__**

There's no sign on the gate

And there's mud on your face

Don't ya think it's time we re-investigate this situation?

Put some fruit on your plate

You've forgotten how it started

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The continuos noise at the door is what woke the first occupant of the bed at 3:00 in the morning. It almost the second occupant, as well, but the first took care of that.

"Mmm. Heero?"

"Go back to sleep, koi. I'll take care of it." Kissing the other man gently, Heero Yuy slipped out of bed and down the hall towards the door mentally warning Quatre that if this was another of his schemes, he would be in a lot of pain before morning truly came. You know, with that thing generally referred to as the _sun_.

Heero opens the door, and freezes.

It isn't Quatre.

"Duo . . ."

**__**

Close your eyes

Think of all the bubbles of love we made

And you're down on your knees

Oh don't come crawling

And lie by my feet

What a big mistake.

For a long moment the two ex-pilots just look at each other.

One pleading; one cold.

Both in pain.

"Duo." Heero repeats, coldly.

Duo licks his lips nervously. "Heero."

Another moment of silence before Heero speaks.

"My name? That's it? That's what you woke me up at 3 'o clock for?"

Duo slowly shakes his head, and begins to speak before Heero interrupts him.

"Oh, I get it. Your boy-toy finally got tired of you and moved on, right? That's to bad, but I did warn you . . ."

**__**

I see you falling

Got a buzz in my head

And my flowers are dead

Can't figure a way to rectify this situation

I don't believe what you said

You've forgotten how it started

"NO! Oh, gods, Heero, no. I came to tell you I'm sorry and please, please forgive me . . ."

A pair of eyes watching from the shadows closed briefly as if in pain, filled with the knowledge that they were losing him forever . . .

"No."

Only to fly open again in shock.

**__**

Close your eyes

Think of all the bubbles of love we made

And you're down on your knees

Oh don't come crawling

And lie by my feet

What a big mistake.

"What?!" Duo asks in shock he had never truly considered Heero saying no . . .

"I said no. Generally, that means I am not excepting your offer." Heero has, if it was possible, gotten even colder.

"Why?" Duo whispers, voice weak.

"You said it yourself when this began, Duo. You only get one chance, because two chances is one to many for a heart as 'sheltered' as mine. You had your chance, had my _trust._ It was your choice, Duo. No one made it for you. I will never love you again; I will never trust you again. As far as I am concerned you are a thing of the past. A faded photograph as you would put it. Now get out."

"But-"

"Go!"

Duo flees.

**__**

I see you fallin', I could sting like a bee

Careful how you treat me

Baby I don't think I'll except your sorry invitation

Close the door as you leave, and you cry over me

I can't wait

I feel you stallin', and you try to reach me

Heero sighs softly and sags against the doorway for a minute sliding his gaze to the shadows.

After standing up strait again he calls softly, "Come out please, Wufei."

The Chinese man steps silently out of the shadows. Wordlessly Heero opens his arms to the other man and wait until Wufei is securely in his arms before he whispers, "One chance, Wufei. Just one."

Wufei just nods and allows Heero to pull him inside.

**__**

What a big mistake

I hear you callin'

A loud crash echoes around the house falling on deaf ears as glass shatters. A smiling face beams up from a faded photograph one arm around the chance he destroyed . . .

**__**

Close your eyes

Think of all the bubbles of love we made

And you're down on your knees

Oh don't come crawling

And lie by my feet

What a big mistake.


End file.
